Converge
by AkemiRie
Summary: Each of these emotions was symptoms of his fate. He'd have to face reality again. – Jin Kazama Drabble / One Shot/ Stand- alone Character POV


**.**

**Converge**

**.**

* * *

_._

**Disclaimer**_: _Don't own Tekken_. But I own Jin. :p_

**Author's Note**_: _This is something I had to write for my favourite character in the Tekken series, it's simple- in a drabble-y like manner, contains brief mentions of my pairing (Jin/Nina) and I see it as a writing practice (taming that muse really) because while I'm working on my novel, I can and should write other things too.

.

* * *

_#_

_._

_#_

_._

_Betrayal_

When Heihachi pulls the trigger, it doesn't only pierce his skin but his heart, his trust and his faith in humanity. Devil heals him and convinces Jin to comply. To survive. And so Jin lets Devil guide him, he has a slice of revenge by smashing Heihachi through the stone walls. He'd be back, stronger and wiser- a new Jin, he tells himself.

And he will avenge himself.

#

.

#

.

#

_Anger_

Kazuya Mishima is the same. Or worse. As a child, Jin wondered about his father. He hoped his dad was as kind and gentle as his mother, or like those fathers who taught their children how to fight and how to be honourable as they trained together by the trees or in dojos. What Jin got was a father who had tried to destroy him. The chains snap. He falls and looks at Kazuya. Dear god, was that a horrible red eye staring back at him? It was evil. He couldn't surrender the devil to Kazuya.

That man could not be trusted.

This man had been with his mother and ruined her life. Deprived her of normalcy and happiness.

Jin curses and with his fist, slams him right down.

#

.

#

.

_Despair_

He is the product of a devil. It is a horrible thing indeed to be a spawn of Satan. And his mother had been scarred twice. Once by his father and the other by him. Had he protected her, none of this would have happened. There is nowhere to run. While others dream of big cities and lights, he unwillingly dreams of Azazel and death, of dark places and pain. If he's not sleeping, Devil is talking, urging him to kill and do wrong things. It mocks him after every time he refuses. When he trains harder, the devil mark on his arm stretches with his muscles, but is still embedded deeply in his skin. He doesn't want to be the child of destiny or the _destroyer of the world_ or a half man and half devil.

He just wants to be _Jin._

#

.

#

.

#

_Pride_

The throne is his. It feels right.

Deep down, he revels in it. The power he has. He builds his own kingdom, to stay away from the real world. Unless he wills, no one could touch him.

He knows it's better to let others fight, to watch their folly from behind the screens of his gargoyle perch. After all, their actions would wake up a golden demon hidden beneath the sand. He feels the most proud, the best when the blue eyed blonde is beside him. She isn't a trophy wife or a mistress. Whenever Nina walks with him, people give their utmost respect and never once mutter curses under their breath. He knows he selected the best one to be his right hand woman. Right in every sense.

When a Tekken force member turns on him, leading a better bunch then the ragtag gang led by a former rival, Jin tightens his lips and folds his arm. Lars is gentle to the robot, treats it like a human even though he has Mishima blood in his veins. Jin could have been him. But then it is in a fool's destiny to always lose, he reminds himself this when Alisa shuts down in the hot desert.

#

.

#

.

#

_Sadness_

He lost his mother, his home and his life. He remembers his 15 year old self crying out between smoky ash and rain.

He lost his faith in people and flew off towards the moon, unsure of where to go.

Every compliment, every word spoken by Heihachi had been a lie. He had looked up to that old man, hoping that they'd be family.

His father is the same. Unfeeling, crazy and filled with greed but Jin can't help but feel sorry for him at the same time. Kazuya's story is more tragic than his.

Devil doesn't curse him as much but it's still disturbing.

He saw his mother again- or he thought he did when he was about to kill Heihachi? Even in misery, he smiled. He had almost lost his concious.

But what about now?

#

.

#

.

#

_Happiness_

Nina does not see him as a monster. No matter how many times he had turns in front of her. It fills him with hope. A nice warm feeling rushing beneath his skin. At night when they are on their bikes, with shades on, a style only known to them- they race down the Tokyo streets, lighting up the city. And when they kiss, he lets his guard down because he can trust her.

When he's around her, it the Devil doesn't speak much.

#

.

#

.

#

_Afraid_

He's not dead.

God has given him another chance. Another chance to rectify his mistake. He feels like his 15 year old self in Yakushima, who woke up to find his mother gone.

His hand reaches for the devil tattoo and Jin closes his eyes. He remembers everything as Devil laughs with triumph.

_Each of these emotions was symptoms of his fate. _

He'd have to face reality again.

.

#

.


End file.
